


Sing the sad tale tonight

by lannamichaels



Category: LOTR FPS, Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-29
Updated: 2002-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/lannamichaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir takes the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing the sad tale tonight

_For the which supply, admit me Chorus to this history._  
-Henry V

 

I was there, I saw it. I saw the strength of men fail. I saw the deeds of men grow ugly and blacken the very night’s sky. I saw the world cower at the feet of one man. I saw the tallest mountains shake at his very word, saw the dust crawl to get away from him. I saw sunlight darkened when it touched him. I saw his own people, nay even myself, shy away from him in great fear. I knew then that he was not for me. He was not for any of us. He belonged to destiny now, not to me. He belonged to the ring that he had on his finger. Oh, my love, that you had to take that ring. That you had to fall to darkness. I saw him fall. I saw him fall. I saw him fall. He cried out when it touched him, he cried out. He didn’t want it! After all that we had gone through, after all that he had gone through, he didn’t want it. But it chose him, and one cannot escape what the ring wants you to do. None of us can. But he conquered it. He conquered the ring. But it went wrong, so terribly wrong. He conquered the ring, aye, he did. But his will overpowered it in the most terrible way. To overcome evil, he had to become evil. And so he did. I saw him fall. I saw him cry. And I cried, too. He didn’t want it, by the Valar he didn’t want it. I never through I’d live to see Gondor fail. I never wanted to live to see him fall, fail, oh, my love. Gondor. Gondor! How have the mighty fallen. You were stronger than a cave troll, mightier than even Elrond himself. Oh, my love. Why did you have to fall? I would have died for you, my brother. I would have died for you, died for Gondor. Do you know that I still would? That here, in your dungeons, I still would? I know you mean to kill me, love. And I know that you are not yourself. Oh, evil Boromir...how could you have fallen? You overcame the urge; I know you did. I saw you overcome it, I held you when the final shivers wracked your body. I know you resisted it. But all for naught. Because the ring takes who it will take, and even the might of the wielder of the Horn of Gondor cannot overcome so much evil. The ring does not rule you now, I know. You rule it, but that is hardly better. Oh, my love. Would that I could join you in evil that I could stay forever by your side. But I will die for you, the final link in the chain of Isildur. I will die for you. I love you.


End file.
